


you make me so hot

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn't – Holy God, keep doing that – this isn't what I intended when I bought you that drink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me so hot

“This isn't – Holy God, keep doing that – this isn't what I intended when I bought you that drink.”

Lydia hums, still sucking on Cora's clit. The vibrations make her hips buck, thighs already shaking around Lydia's head.

_Fuck_.

Lydia has only been going down on her for a few minutes and Cora is so wound up already, turned on from Lydia’s hands on her body, and the sounds she made as Cora touched her, dragging her nails over Lydia’s pale flesh and watching the lines go a soft pink. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but it would take a little while for the marks to fade. A warm, pleased feeling settled in her stomach at the thought.

Her mind spins a little, wondering how it got this. She really wasn't looking to hook up with anyone when she went out tonight, had only briefly considered it when Lydia approached her – looking gorgeous in a short black dress and hair curled loosely around her shoulders.

Hours later they were kissing outside the club, what was meant to be a simply goodbye kiss had turned into something hot and filthy, hands roaming over each other’s bodies as they kiss. Lips swollen and head dizzy, Cora had asked Lydia if she wanted to come home with her. They’d kissed the whole taxi ride home, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

Cora swears when Lydia rubs a finger along her folds, dipping in teasingly.

“Stop teasing me,” she says, the words meaning to come out demanding but end up being a pitiful whine.

Lydia laughs, but listens, sinking the digit into her and starts to roll her tongue against her clit in steady motions, matching the pace of her finger.

It shouldn't feel this good. Lydia shouldn't know just where to touch to get her moaning, find the right spots in seconds. She's been with people for _month_ _s_ who couldn't get her off this fast. And yet Cora is shaking, hips rolling and crying out little “ah, ah, ah,”'s as her orgasm builds.

Lydia adds a finger, curling them up and hitting a spot that makes her curse, a rough groan getting stuck in her throat as her head falls back against the pillow, neck arching and chest heaving. “Lydia! I-I'm com... ah _fuck_ , I'm coming.”

Lydia rides it out, lapping at her come eagerly until Cora’s hips slow, movements becoming little twitches of overstimulation. She nuzzles at Cora’s thigh while Cora comes down from her high, hands tight on her ass and thumb rubbing the crease where thigh meets ass.

“Your turn,” Cora says, still breathless.

Cora pulls Lydia up to kiss her, not caring that her lips are sticky-sweet with her come.

She's pretty sure she's becoming addicted to kissing Lydia. It's a scary thought. This is just a one night stand, after tomorrow she'll never see Lydia again. Cora ignores how the thought makes her stomach feel funny and kisses Lydia just that little bit harder, twisting them so she's on top.

The kiss breaks when Lydia breaks away for air, and Cora uses it to her advantage, leaning down to suck at a nipple, biting it lightly.

Lydia moans softly, arching her back as Cora skates a hand down her stomach and between her legs.

“You're wet,” Cora murmurs, rubbing the heel of her hand over Lydia's clit. “Practically dripping for me.”

“All for you,” Lydia breathes.

_All for you._

Cora kisses Lydia again, can’t not after that, the words ringing in her ears. Her cheeks flush, a wave of possessiveness flowing through her. She slides two fingers into Lydia and bites at her lower lip, no longer teasing.

Her arm starts to cramp after a little while, but she’s not going to stop. Not when Lydia is making those noises; hurt little sounds that make Cora want to growl, dig her teeth into Lydia’s neck.

Lydia doesn’t make a lot of sound when she comes, but her whole body tightens up, back arching off the bed with a quiet gasp. Cora falls beside her, wipes her wet hand on the edge of the bed.

For a few moments, they’re silent. The only sound is Lydia’s rough breathing, the echo of a laugh from down the street.

Lydia makes a move like she's going to leave and Cora paws at her tiredly.

“Stay,” she says through a yawn, already half asleep.

“Okay,” Lydia replies quietly, wiggling around until she's comfortable.

Cora opens her eyes to Lydia fast asleep, face a few inches from her own. With a little giggle she leans forward, kisses Lydia's nose. It crinkles adorably.

Best one night stand _ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
